Milkshakes and French Fries (And other combinations)
by Kitsune to Tenshi-chan
Summary: We know the Generation of Miracles, why and how they broke up. Fate has seen that these six will follow a bleak future and has decided to entwine their paths along with others with the paths of some interesting individuals. Watch hilarity and romance enter the lives of these basketball idiots! M for stuff I might put in later and for language! Pairings in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Ok hello. This is a kuroko no basket story that I want to do but i need some opinions some couples. If you have read any of my other stories you'll know that I'm an OC writer and I know that a lot of stories usually have OCs blown out of proportion sometimes but I take the time to do research in order to make sure that my OCs aren't Mary-sues.

now here are the pairings that I have decided on. Also I will feature pairings that you would see if you ship your favorite characters together

kurokoxFemale!OC

KagamixMale!OC

MidorimaxTakao

AkashixFurihata (I know I'm not the only one who thinks this but I think that Furihata's normalcy kinda brings Akashi a bit more back down to earth. I know I had someone in the reviews who said that they wanted akashixkuroko but I prefer the emperor with the chihuahua to be honest)

MurasakibaraxMale!OC

HimuroxFemale!OC

for aomine, kise, and Momoi there is a poll on my bio that I have set up. Please go to it and vote what couple you want to have in the story. Please let me know if there are any other couples that you want me to do either through PM or review!

i really hope to hear from people soon!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to tenshi-chan


	2. a new school year: fate starts to meddle

Ok so the first chapter is finally here. To those of you who have been waiting for me to actually post the first chapter I deeply apologize for the wait. Ok so the polling is at a close now. The pairings are:

KurokoxFemale! OC

KagamixMale! OC

MurasakibaraxMale! OC

HimuroxFemale! OC

TakaoxMidorima

KisexKasamatsu (Sorry AoKise fans)

MomoixAomine

AkashixFurihata

Kitsune to Tenshi-chan:Now that that has finally been settled Kuroko would you mind doing the disclaimer? ... Kuroko? *Looks for him*

Kuroko: I'm right here Kitsune-tenshi-san

Kitsune to Tenshi-chan: HOLY CRAP! *Falls out of chair* O-ok well please do the d-disclaimer...

Kitsune to Tenshi-chan does not own Kuroko no Basuke. She only owns her OCs.

Kuroko: Was that alright?

Kitsune to Tenshi-chan: yup... I need an ice pack...

* * *

><p>If you go to Japan and you're having a conversation with someone over basketball you might hear of a group called the 'Kiseki no Sedai' or the 'Generation of Miracles'. Who are they? Well dear reader they are a group of basketball 'geniuses'. Each with their own talent in the game and each a force to be reckoned with. In middle school they were an unstoppable force but as their talents bloomed, their friendships suffered. Each one went to a different high school and played for their schools' teams to get to the top. One team was successful and in that the friendship was somewhat restored between the miracles.<p>

Now however as fate has seen with its own eyes. Each miracle, along with a select few are winding up on a path they should not be on. The path of loneliness. As fate has seen each miracle and the select few will fall if something is not done. However it had an idea. It would have their paths cross with others in hopes that they would not fall into darkness. Fate smiled as it looked at them. A few had already found someone so they just needed a push in the right direction. The others though, fate already had a few in mind. All that was needed now, was to cross their paths. This is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>(Seirin)<p>

Kagami Taiga walked down the familiar sidewalk to Seirin High school. After he and his friends in the basketball team had won the Winter cup they had been given a small respite as a gift from their coach Aida Riko as a congratulation for becoming the champions. Now since the winter was over everyone now moved up a year. Kagami on the other had been shocked. Growing up in America, he was still used to the system there. There were actually a lot of things that he still needed to get used to.

"Good morning Kagami-kun." A blunt voice came out of nowhere startling Kagami and nearly making him jump a mile high.

This was one of them.

Kagami whipped around and looked down to see a shorter boy with pale blue hair and eyes. Kagami immediately went and clutched the boy's head causing him pain.

"Kagami-kun that hurts.." Kuroko muttered in pain though his voice was without emotion.

Kagami on the other hand was not phased and just released the boy's head with a huff of annoyance. "Dammit Kuroko make some noise or something!" Even after becoming friends with the phantom sixth man of the 'Kiseki no Sedai' no one on the team could ever really get used to Kuroko's lack of presence. Heck even his old teammates from Teiko still didn't get used to it!

"Gomen Kagami-kun." Kuroko apologized. Suddenly from Kuroko's bag, Nigou's head popped up. When his eyes landed on Kagami he gave a bark in greeting freezing the large man in place. Nigou left the comfort of his owner's bag and began to run toward Kagami who in turn gave a yell and began to run away from the dog yelling profanities.

Kuroko sighed as he watched the spectacle unfold. Yup just another day at Seirin.

meanwhile at school it seemed that the extracurricular activities were in full swing. Tables were all over the campus and yells were thrown left and right as students encouraged their fellow peers to join their clubs.

Students walked to and fro from table to table. One person in particular was no exception though he caused quite a few stares. Those that knew him though simply smiled or nodded in his direction which he returned with a small smile of his own. Most of the students mostly stared though. Aida Riko, now a third year and the basketball coach was no exception to the staring.

The male student stood at 6 ft 2 at least. He was lanky in appearance and his skin was dark like chocolate. His hair stood out as each piece was done in what Riko noted were medium length braids. He had a wide mouth and when he smiled, the white of his teeth popped out against his skin tone. Riko was quite surprised and was about to holler at him when she noticed him walk to the table for the art club. She noticed with disappointment that the students there greeted him with vigor signifying that he was already a member of the club.

"Damn... and i was thinking we could have another potential ace..." She huffed as she watched her team hand out flyers and yell out words of encouragement to join. Speaking of aces: "WHERE THE HELL IS KAGAMI-KUN!?" She yelled out startling at least half of the population present.

Kagami suddenly felt a shiver down his back as he kept walking. He had a bad feeling that he was going to be in trouble with the coach.

* * *

><p>Kobayashi Ezra knew he stood out against his fellow students. Being Haitian-Japanese could do that to you. He noted this as most of the students stopped and stared at him as though he were some sort of alien. Over the years he had learned to ignore it though. The now second year student began to look for his friends and their table for the art club. Most of the students that had seen him during his first year had immediately clamored to him wanting him to join their sports because of his height. However, they were all sadly disappointed when they found that the tall boy was actually horrible at sports. Ezra couldn't even play a ball sport without getting knocked out by a ball to the face. What he lacked in athletics though, the man made up for in creativity and he was welcomed by the art club with open arms when they saw his talent with pencil and paper.<p>

"Kobayashi-kun!" One of the female members of the club greeted him. Ezara smiled in greeting and greeted the other members of his club.

"Ah Kobayashi-san." The club president, Yamamoto Sousuke greeted him and handed him a stack of flyers. "Hand these out to the passerbys will you?" He said and with that the president left to speak with two students who seemed interested in joining.

Ezra sighed as he began to hand out flyers to people. He was bored out of his mind when a familiar voice spoke. "Hey Ezra."

Said boy smiled and looked down to his right meeting the face of a rather tiny looking girl. "Nana!" He exclaimed greeting his close friend with a wide happy smile. The girl smirked right back at him.

Urabe Nadeshiko or "Nana" as her friends called her was a girl who was the very definition of petite. She stood at exactly five feet, skinny, with long wild black hair that stopped at the end of her back. A fair face held a small mouth, nose, and large very pretty hazel green eyes that had splotches of warm brown. All in all she was what boys called 'cute'. However Nadeshiko was much more than cute under the surface and that was only known by her friends. Though she was small and cute to look at the girl actually had quite a sharp tongue and rather brash personality. She was also rather strong for a girl of her stature. If you made her angry or tried to do something to any of her friends she was not afraid to give a lashing be it verbal or physical. The girl was also quite the tomboy as evidenced by her uniform. The girls uniform consisted of a white sailor suit with a blue jumper and green tie. Nadeshiko wore that with the exception of the skirt and opted to wear a pair of white pleated shorts. On top of her uniform she wore an extremely long white hoodie that stopped at her knees and the sleeves went over her hands completely even though she had rolled them up. On the back of it was a pair of black wings and on her right sleeve was the characters for the word 'Karasu' or crow.

"So you're stuck on flyer duty?" She questioned eyeing the stack of flyers still in Ezra's hand. The boy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah...trust me I'd rather be drawing right now." He said staring longingly at his backpack where he sketch book resided. "Did you find a club to join yet?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow when she let out a groan of annoyance.

"Ugh hell no..." She muttered as Ezra gave her a pointed look. The school had a rule that every student had to join a club and unfortunately Nadeshiko was not a part of any clubs. Even though they had sports clubs they did not have martial arts clubs of any kind or even an anime club that she could join much to the girl's chargin. She'd been offered a spot in the art club by Ezra last year so she wouldn't get in trouble but he told her that she needed to find a club that she could participate in. None had caught her interest though.

Nadeshiko then noticed a white board near one of the other clubs and had an idea.

"You said you wanted to draw right?" She asked heading over to the whiteboard and asked if they were using it. When she got a no she immediately brought it over along with an entire box of erasable markers handing them to Ezra.

"Nana what are you doing?" He asked eyeing his friend warily .

"Start drawing bub!" She said. Ezra then got what she was hinting at and smiled going to work on his canvas. Nadeshiko meanwhile made a small sign and held it above her head as people looked at the sight in curiosity.

'QUIET PLEASE. ARTIST'S WORK IN PROGRESS.' Is what the sign said. The students that piled near the art club watched in awe as Ezra brought the whiteboard to life by drawing two samurai who seemed to be locked in a bloody battle.

Riko and the rest of the basketball team noticed a significate lack of students around some of the tables.

Koganei looked around in confusion. "Where'd everyone go?"

Mitobe looked around until he spotted a crowd of students huddled around the art club table and pointed.

"C'mon lets go see what's up!" Tsuichida said making his way towards the table the others followed suit and were stunned to see a tall dark boy creating a battle scene on a white board with only markers.

"Now this is very 'sketchy'. Oh! Good one me!" Izumi exclaimed making everyone groan as he wrote down the awful pun.

"Izuki shut the hell up!" Hyuuga yelled at the Eagle eyed point guard.

Kiyoshi smiled as the boy finished the artwork with a smile on his face. Students were taking pictures and a lot were asking to join the club. The tall boy high fived a very tiny girl and they laughed

"It looks like this year's going to be a whole lot different." Kiyoshi said to no one in particular.

it was then that Kagami and Kuroko finally appeared on the scene. "Hey what's going on? Kagami questioned as he saw the group of students.

Suddenly Riko began to put the hurt on him. "AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Riko yelled.

Kuroko watched Kagami get beaten up and was thankful that his lack of presence hid him.

* * *

><p>(Yosen)<p>

Murasakibara Atsushi was standing in his favorite bakery trying to pick what sweets he wanted for the day. The cashier at the front waited patiently for the giant basketball ace to pick something. This had been the norm for her in the past months she had been working here. However she didn't really complain seeing as the purple giant had an extremely attractive friend sitting at one of the tables waiting for him so that they could get to school.

"Are you sure I can't get you anything?" she questioned the attractive man. Himuro Tatsuya shook his head and smiled politely at the girl making her blush. "No but thank you again for asking." he said. The cashier sighed at this. Usually this was the only way she'd ever get a conversation with him.

"Cashier-san can I have the chocolate cupcakes?" she heard the giant ask her. She went and as usual gave him his ridiculous amount of cupcakes that he wanted and the two finally left for school.

She sighed again. When was she ever going to talk to the hot guy!?

Meanwhile at Yosen most of the student population had come early checking out what types of clubs there were. Strumming however could be heard from one of the music rooms in the west part of the building. Inside a boy was slightly humming to himself as he strummed a tune.

He had to be at least 5'11 with shaggy light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had fair skin and hands with long fingers. Perfect for playing piano or strumming a guitar. Hasegawa Kagero was one who lived, slept, and breathed music. He'd always been humming a song or trying to write one of his own. He was even a member of a band that he and a few friends from a music program in middle school had made up. They called themselves 'Until the Final Hour' and though they went to different schools they were all pretty good friends.

"Hey I thought I'd find you in here." a girl piped up. Kagero looked up seeing a very close friend of his (a/n: no she is not part of the band. That we will get to later in the story'). Suzushima Akari grinned at him from her place in the doorway. She was 5'6 with short auburn hair reaching the nape of her neck with a stubborn cowlick on top of her head. Dark grey eyes sparkled with mischief behind black rimmed square glasses that rested on a pale face dotted with freckles around the eyes and nose. People would probably call Akari a 'hot nerd' based on her thick glasses and slightly curvy frame but would be surprised when they found that the girl was actually the center for the Yosen girls' hockey team. Surprisingly Akari was a brute on the ice and most teams that played them last year had learned to fear the name Suzushima Akari.

As per usual Akari was carrying her hockey stick in her hand. she was going to have practice after school today to recruit new members.

"Hey Akari." Kagero greeted as he put away his guitar in his case. Reaching for his backpack Kagero pulled out a bottle of pills.

"You didn't take your pills this morning?" Akari raised her eyebrow. Kagero suffered from *Hypoglycemia, a condition where the body is low on blood sugar and can cause fainting spells or worse if medication is not taken. Kagero normally only had to take a pill a day but kept an emergency bottle in case he didn't have time to take it at home in the mornings and even kept a stash of candy with him if he began to feel dizzy from low blood sugar.

"I woke up a little later than I wanted to and I forgot to take them when I left the house. Don't give me that look either Ri." He said using her nickname as she gave him a scolding look for not taking his medicine.

Well Kage I wouldn't have if-" Akari was interupted by the buzzing of her phone indicating that she had a new message. Unlocking it she was immediately greeted by a drawing of two samurai engaged in a bloody battle, done entirely in marker. Their friends Ezra and Nadeshiko were on either side of it smiling.

Akari let out a whistle. "Check out Ezra's latest piece." She said showing him the picture.

Kagero on the other hand was already looking at the picture on his own phone. "Damn... He really out did himself this time."

Both teens looked at the time on their phones and realized that they would have to head to class soon. Akari was in 2-B while Kagero was in 2-C. As they walked down the hallway Kagero accidently bumped into someone and heard a small 'splat'. Paying no mind to the sound Kagero apologized. "Sorry I didn't mean to- WAH!" He cut himself off panicking as he was pushed into the front of a locker.

Confused and freaked out, Kagero looked up to find a huge guy with purple hair and eyes looking down at him like he wanted to crush him.

"You ruined it." The giant muttered.

"Wait what?" Kagero asked still confused and a bit terrified.

"You ruined my cupcake." The giant said and Kagero them noticed what appeared to be a chocolate cupcake on the ground.

Kagero suddenly got a tick mark on his head. He was about to start yelling at the guy when Akari hit him on the back hard with her hockey stick.

"OI! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YA DAMN HOSER!" She yelled before he went to turn on her.

"You're really tiny... It makes me want to crush you..." Murasakibara said reaching toward her. Akari nearly froze at what he said. Suddenly Kagero went and punch the guy across the face shocking both people and those who were in the halls.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kagero yelled angrily.

Himuro who had seen Murasakibara get angry over his food ran over to stop the titan but was surprised to see that a boy had beaten him to it and had given him a piece of his mind.

"You shoved me into a locker and threatened to crush my friend just because you dropped a piece of fucking candy on the ground?! Are you missing a few brain cells because last time I checked no one in their right mind goes ballistic just because they dropped a piece of food on the ground!" As Kagero kept ranting Murasakibara just stared at him with wide eyes before they went back to their nonchalant look.

"Oi are you even listening asshole!?" Kagero snarled at the guy. Murasakibara just stared at his fallen cupcake with remorse. Kagero face palmed at what he was seeing and reached into his bag pulling out a cherry flavored lollipop. Walking over to the giant, he unwrapped it and then shoved the confection into Murasakibara's mouth. Said giant just looked at him with an unknown emotion.

"There you have you have something sweet now. Do me a favor: apologize to my friend and if you bother us again I swear I'm going to beat the living crap out of you next time." He growled. When Murasakibara just left like a child not wanting to listen, Kagero bristled and began to rant at him again.

Himuro turned to the girl he was standing next to. "Sorry about Atsushi he's just really protective of his sweets." He was surprised though when instead of the usual love struck face of girls he normally saw, he was faced with a sneer of anger from the girl.

"Your 'friend' just tried to maul my best friend and I over a fucking piece of sugar." she jabbed the edge of her hockey stick into his chest repeatedly while snarling. "Tell your 'friend' that if he does that again I'm going to give him and you a reason to fear the name 'Suzushima Akari'." With that the girl left going after her friend.

Himuro just stared at he girl's retreating back. "Suzushima Akari huh?" Himuro muttered to himself testing her name on his lips. He just smiled to himself before heading to his own class.

* * *

><p>(Too)<p>

Aomine Daiki was laying down on the school roof and as usual he was sleeping the morning away. A shadow suddenly appeared over him blocking the sun from his face and making him wake up.  
>Annoyed he looked up seeing the face of his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki looking down at him.<p>

"Dai-chan I thought you said you weren't going to do this anymore!" She lectured him about going to class as he yawned.

After the winter cup Aomine actually managed to change a bit after his ex shadow and his new light beat him and his team. It had made him realize that there still were challenges in basketball and that it could still be fun. when he told Momoi that he would start going to practicer she had been over joyed as she saw a little bit of the old Daiki return. However though he was returning to practice school was a different matter. Momoi still couldn't convince him to come to class as he kept saying 'I don't need class when I have basketball' sounding like a certain tiger when he said that.

(a/n: Kagami: HEY! Kitsune-tenshi: It's true and you know it Bakagami! Kagami: Well at least I can play sports!

Kitsune-Tenshi: At least I study! Kagami:... Kitusne-Tenshi: I rest my case)

"Nice panties by the way." Aomine muttered causing Momoi to shriek and jump away from him. "Perverted Dai-chan!" She yelled miffed at him. Sighing when she saw that he wasn't going to move she walked back to the door. Before heading to class she looked at Aomine with a hint of sadness. "At least come to class for a little bit Dai-chan. Please."

* * *

><p>(Shuutoku)<p>

"SHIN-CHAN!" Takao Kazunari yelled as he went to jump on Midorima Shintarou. He wound up startling the the green haired boy who then glared nastily at him.

"Takao what do you think you're doing!? Midorima yelled as he got into the wagon connected to Takao's bike. Takao just grinned saying that he wanted to give him a hug because he looked extra tsundere today.

"I-idiot I'm not a tsundere. Nanodayo." Midorima muttered slightly red adjusting his glasses.

Soon they made their way to the familiar road to the shop where Midorima would get his lucky items from.

"Today Cancers are all right in luck. However with my lucky item my luck will prevail." Midorima said as his phone rang with the familiar jingle for the Oha Asa broadcast.

_Today Cancers have ok luck! Increase your luck by getting your lucky item today! Today's item for cancers is: a stuffed giant panda!_ The cheery voice rang out. As soon as Midorima went in to get the item Takao burst into laughter.

A-a stuffed panda!? HAHAH! Ahhh...hahh...Phew!" Takao breathed in heavily when his laughter subsided and wiped the tears from his eyes. Oha Asa never ceased to make him laugh. Suddenly he felt a buzz from his phone indicating he'd gotten a message. It was a picture of two of his friends from middle school. Kobayashi Ezra and Urabe Nadeshiko or "Nana" as they called her. They were standing on either side of what was Ezra's latest drawing.

"Wow..." Takao muttered impressed as his eyes scoured over ever detail. He was glad that he had managed to stay in touch with his group of friends from middle school even if they didn't get to hang out as much. Each one of them was pretty cool. He often told them about Midorima and the basketball team. Akari said one time that she had wanted to really see if he looked like carrot in his basketball uniform. He chuckled at the thought of Midorima meeting his friends.

"What's with the idiotic laughter Takao?" Midorima questioned getting back into the wagon. Takao gave a short laugh seeing the panda next to Midorima. It was almost his height.

"Nothing Shin-chan~. Just a text from some friends of mine."

"Friends..."Midorima muttered. Though he tried not to look like he cared, Midorima was curious as to what friends Takao was talking about. The basketball team? No, even though they were on better terms with each other he and Takako weren't exactly 'buddies' with the rest of the team.

"Yeah my old friends from middle school." Crap, Takao had heard them. "I think you'd like meeting them Shin-chan." Takao said and was about to describe them to his friend until Midorima interrupted.

"It's not like I'd want to meet friends of yours anyway. Nanodayo."

Takao smiled "Sure Shin-chan. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>(Kaijou)<p>

"KASAMATSU-CCHI!" Kise Ryota yelled out as he went to hug his senpai. This is until Kasamatsu Yukio hit him in the face and sent him flying.

"Aww... Kasamatsu-cchi how mean." Kise pouted as he rubbed his sore cheek. Kasamatsu just huffed annoyed at his kouhai. "If you have time to act like an idiot then go jump off a bridge and die!" He yelled at the basketball player/model. Feeling his phone buzz Kasamatsu picked up and found it to be a text from one of his band mates. Contrary to popular belief Kasamatsu wasn't just passionate about basketball. He was also very fond of music and practiced whenever he could. Especially since he played guitar for a band he and some friends had made during middle school. They had met in an inter-city music program and had stayed in touch since then.

The message was from one Hasegawa Kagero

_HK: Hey Yukio-senpai (^J^)_

_KY: Hey Kagero_

_HK: Just a question. Are you doing inter-high any time soon yet? I __want to know so that we can schedule some practice in for the next few months. Misaki and Yuuta keep talking about the battle of the bands coming up this year and I want to know if you're up for it._

_KY: That's in the summer isn't it?_

_HK: Yea towards the end. If you can't make time though it's fine._

_KY: No! Inter-High doesn't start for another few months and we're doing practice and practice games but I think I can squeeze in band practice._

_HK:Sweet! Hey don't push yourself too hard ok? We want you alive! :)_

_KY: I'll keep that in mind_

Kasamatsu smiled a little but then Kise came bouncing back. "Hey Kasamatsu-cchi who's HK?" Kise tried to get a better look at the conversation but got pushed away by Kasamatsu. Again.

"Kise what did I tell you!" Kasamatsu began to yell at Kise again.

Kise began to cry comical tears and latched onto Kasamatsu's arm like a leech. "But Kasamatsu-cchi! I wanna know who stealing your attention from me!" He whined

"DAMMIT KISE GET THE HELL OFF!" Kasamatsu yelled causing a scene. Just another day at Kaijou

* * *

><p>(Rakuzan)<p>

Akashi Seiijuro came to the student council office early to tend to some last minute paper work that needed to be done before the end of the school day. Last year he had been the youngest student president to be in the council as well as the youngest captain of the school's basketball team. On top of that Akashi was at the top of his class and excelled in every subject. Most would think that the pressure put on him by his father would have made him feel trapped but no, Akashi took the challenges into stride.

Last year though he had entered with the concept that winning was everything and that the losers fade but it seemed that his outlook had changed a bit when he lost for the first time at the winter cup. Had Kuroko not opened his eyes he probably would have gouged them out with his scissors. As he did the paper work his thoughts wandered to one person in particular. The one who had tried to keep spotting despite the failed attempt. Furihata Kouki was a coward, a Chihuahua compared to him, and ordinary to a fault. There was nothing special about him and nothing about him stood out. He was just plain.

Yet Akashi found the scared yet determined face of the Seirin player kept invading his thoughts. Akashi found that the more he tried to concentrate on his work, the more he was unable to focus.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the student council office opened and in walked one of his teammates and student council member Mibuchi Reo.

"Sei-chan?" The feminine looking man walked in looking at Akashi curiously. "Have you ben working this whole time?" Mibuchi frowned as he saw the amount of paperwork that had been finished. Akashi only had about three papers left to do and Mibuchi knew that the captain could finish it in no time but he was still human too and he needed to learn when to take breaks.

"I'm fine Reo." Akashi muttered looking over the last few and completed them. "I just wanted to get these out of the way before anything else."

Mibuchi sighed. "Honestly Sei-chan you need to relax." He shook his head. When he didn't get a response back he turned to find Akashi facing the window and staring off into space.

"Sei-chan?" Mibuchi questioned.

_The next time we meet Furihata Kouki, I will make sure that you stop entering my thoughts._

At Seirin Furihata suddenly got chills up his spine and began to shiver uncontrollably. Kuroko who was next to him turned to face him with a concerned face. Well as concerned as he could make it.

"Are you all right Furihata-kun?" Kuroko questioned.

Furihata just kept shaking. "I-I think s-someone's t-talking about me..."

A/N: Oh my god finally! Ok I'm really sorry if Akashi seemed weird. It was so hard trying to get his personality. They don't really show him in most of the anime or manga until towards the end so I mainly had to rely on what I could find as well as several AkaFuri fanfics to get a general idea. Sheesh... Also some parts were shorter than others because I was introducing my OCs into it and plus I had to incorporate most of the team in the Seirin part considering that they are much more profound throughout the seires. Well I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I promise I won't take as long to write the next one. see you soon!

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


	3. Why me!

Ok those of you who have been waiting I am so sorry! I got some pretty addicting games for Christmas and I have not put my DS down at all.

ok so this chapter is mainly going to revolve around Seirin and Yosen because I want them to begin trying to bug the OCs but the some of the other characters will make an appearance as well.

This time doing the disclaimer is Kise-kun! Take it away!

Kise: Kitsune to Tenshi-chan does not own Kuroko no Basuke. Just the OCs!

How was that Kitsune-cchi?

Me: Good. Very good... Wait what sounds like stomping?

Kise: Oh no... RUNNNNN!

*Kise's fangirls burst in and see Kise* KYAHHHHH!

Me: OH GOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

* * *

><p>At Seirin, Ezra and Nadeshiko were heading to class 2-A. Ezra was about to make a left when Nadeshiko suddenly grabbed his sleeve and forced him to the side.<p>

"Nana what was that for?" He muttered looking down at his friend.

Nana raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean 'What was that for?' You were about to hit that blue haired guy right in front of you!" She said pointing at the boy who unknown to her was staring surprised. Ezra turned to the direction she was pointing at but didn't see anyone in front of him.

"Um... Nana? There's no one there..." He pointed out and Nadeshiko groaned facepalming.

"Ezra he's right there!" She threw both hands in the air.

The boy suddenly spoke and all of a sudden Ezra could see a short boy with light blue eyes and hair the same color.

"Excuse me..." he muttered.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ezra yelled out freaked. "How... When... where..." he spluttered pointing at the blunette wildly. Nana just rolled her eyes.

"I told you he was there. Why didn't he see you?" Nadeshiko questioned turning to the mystery student.

The boy however said "Gomenasai but I will be late to class." with that the boy left leaving Ezra and Nadeshiko to hurry up to get to their own.

* * *

><p>Kuroko walked into class and sat in his appointed seat. Though he had his usual blank face, on the inside he was completely stunned. Someone had actually seen him. Normally, like how the dark skinned male had reacted, people didn't notice him until he spoke. That girl however had seen him at first glance.<p>

Kuroko felt a shadow loom over him and saw Kagami sitting down next to his seat. From the looks of it he hadn't seen the bluenette yet.

"Hello again Kagami-kun." He greeted startling the tall redhead which ended up causing a few of the students in the room to stare at him weirdly.

"Dammit Kuroko! When the hell did you get here!?" Kagami all but yelled at his friend.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko muttered looking straight ahead. Kagami noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Normally Kuroko looked him in the eyes when he spoke.

"What's up?" Kagami asked him. Kuroko looked at him, then looked straight ahead again.

"Someone actually noticed me." Kuroko said and there was a slight tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Wait 'noticed you?'" Kagami looked confused. Not that that wasn't normal but he didn't understand what Kuroko meant by that.

"As in my misdirection didn't work on them Kagami-kun." Kuroko said. Now Kagami was stunned. The only times misdirection hadn't worked were on Takao from Shuutoku, Akashi's emperor eye, and when it's effects started to wear off.

"Who saw you?" Kagami asked the bluenette but Kuroko shook his head.

"I don't know. She pulled her friend over though because she saw that he was about to bump into me though. At first he didn't see me but she kept pointing at me and he saw me when I spoke." Kuroko explained the events that had happened earlier that day.

"Ok so someone so you big deal. It was probably just luck." The sensei came in and then class began. Kuroko though, as much as he tried, could not get his mind off the girl who had seen him directly. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the only time he would see the girl. _Nana__._ He remembered what the tall male had called her. _That's her name._

* * *

><p>School had ended and clubs had begun. Thanks to the piece Ezra had created, the art club now had a rather large amount of members to go by. Yamamoto had sent Ezra to put out posters for the next art show that would be happening in few months. Ezra had just finished putting posters in the hallways and a few outside. All that was left was to put the last one he had in the gym. Ezra gulped. He swore that every time he went in there he got hit with a ball at least once. Hopefully there weren't any people in the gym.<p>

Ezra quietly opened the door and peeked inside the gym. He groaned at what he saw inside.

The basketball team was was having tryouts and practice. Silently Ezra went to the wall and began to set the poster for the art club up and stick it with tape. _Why me?! _He thought to himself as he finished up. He was about to step back and make sure it was straight until he heard yelling.

"Look out!" Was all he heard before he turned around and something hit him on the head hard making him black out.

* * *

><p>*Earlier*<p>

The basketball team was currently holding tryouts for the new freshmen who were hoping to join this year. There were a few promising ones but most of them couldn't seem to get past most of the third years let alone he new second years. They mostly had trouble with Kagami and getting past him. Most of them were freaking out at the fact that Kagami's jumps seemed to be inhuman and deemed unfair though they were quickly shut up by one of Riko's terrifying smiles.

None of the players seemed to notice that a new person had entered the gym and was busy putting a poster on the wall. Furihata's was the first to notice.

"Coach?" He questioned gaining the attention of Riko.

"Yes Furihata?" She asked. Furihata's pointed at the dark skinned male fiddling with the poster.

"Who is that?" He muttered gaining the attention of a few other people near them when he pointed at the new male in the room.

"Whoa check that guy out!" A few of them started whispering.

"Hey wait isn't that the guy who drew that crazy scene with the marker this morning?"

"That's the guy?"

"What's he doing here?"

"If you guys have time to sit around and talk then maybe we should have you go on court and show us what you can do!" Hyuuga's voice rang out startling the first years. Those who had been talking quickly ran over to the court not wanting to face the wrath of any of the senpai.

"you think he came to try out for the team?" Tsuichida asked. One of the freshmen shook his head though.

"No that's Kobayashi-senpai." The freshman, a tall boy with black spiky hair and grey eyes, said. "The art club probably wanted him to put some posters around."

Kiyoshi, who had been overhearing the conversation smiled remembering the dark boy as the one who had made the scene with erasable makers. " So you know the artist?"

The freshman shook his head. " I don't know him personally but I have seen him on occasion. He's a really good artist and a nice guy but I hear that all the sports clubs last year wanted him on their teams. Something to do with his height. I heard Kobayashi-senpai is like six foot two or something."

"Is he a part of any sports teams?" Furihata asked but the freshman shook his head. "No."

one of the other freshmen entered the conversation. A light brown haired boy with black eyes and a pale face. "Kobayashi-senpai is actually horrible at sports is what I've heard. He's a really nice guy though."

"Oh... Really?" Riko asked. When she got a nod she deflated a bit. Kobayashi had seemed to be pretty fit and she thought that he would've made a nice edition to the team as a defensive player.

Her thoughts were cut short though when a yell was heard. She looked up and found that Kuroko had done a pass to Kagami who was dunking the ball. However the moment was short lived though when Kagami hit the net accidently over doing the jump and it sent the ball flying out of his grasp toward an unsuspecting Ezra.

"Look out!" Riko yelled over to the unsuspecting male. It was too late though. When Ezra turned the ball smacked him in the head hard and sent him flying to the floor.

"OH SHIT!" Hyuuga cursed running over to he fallen second year with a couple of the other third years as they went to see if he was all right. Riko on the other hand started beating on Kagami again.

"BAKAGAMI!" She yelled stomping on him"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE CARELESS MISTAKES LIKE THAT! YOU JUST KNOCKED SOMEONE OUT COLD! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!"

"GAH! COACH WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Kagami yelled not seeing what happened much to the chargin of the rest of the team.

Hyuuga in the meantime was trying to wake Ezra up but to no avail. Nigou had padded over curiously and was currently pawing and licking the side of the boy's face in an attempt to wake him up with no luck either. "How bad is it Hyuuga?" Izuki asked looking over the fallen teenager.

Hyugga sighed adjusting his glasses. "Bad. Kagami got him good. He's completely out cold." He explained and looked over at Kagami.

"OI Kagami!" He called the red head over and said male came jogging up to him with Kuroko following behind.

"Lift him under the arms. Kiyoshi and I have his legs. We're going to bring to the bleachers and get the nurse." Kagami did what he was told helping his senpai bring the guy to the bleachers.

When they got him there safely everyone began to scold him again.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" He roared and them something smacked him sharply in the temple. Kagami turned and growled when he realized it had been Kuroko launching one of his wristbands at his head.

"What the hell Kuroko!?" He yelled at the smaller male

"Kagami you really need to control yourself." Kuroko put it bluntly enraging the tiger even more.

"ok stop!" Riko said to the two. "I need someone to get the nurse to check on him. She should still be here." Two freshmen volunteered and left hurriedly. Riko was about to open her mouth again when music filled the gym. It was coming from Ezra's bag in the side pocket and Izuki took t out to reveal Ezra's cellphone. The the words flashing on the phone read a name that Kuroko recognized instantly. Nana. Quickly taking the phone from Izuki Kuroko answered it and the girl's voice immediately came from the other side of the line.

"Ezra where are you? Yamamoto-senpai came earlier saying that you never came back to the art room. Are you still hanging posters?"

Kuroko spoke. "Gomenasai but this isn't your friend."

on the other line Nadeshiko looked at her phone checking that she had put the right number of Ezra's phone. Coming to the realization that something might have happened to her friend she immediately got defensive.

"Who are you and where is Ezra." She stated sharply making Kuroko's eyes widen at the edge laced in her words.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Your friend got knocked out in the gym and is out cold. We already sent for a nurse and-" Kuroko was cut off by the other line hanging up.

"She hung up on me." He stated making the others sweat drop at the bluntness of his statement.

Not even five minutes later the sound of running could heard and the gym doors flew open. The rest of the team looked up in surprise to see a girl with long wild black hair and an oversized white hoodie stomping over to them with an angered look on her face.

"Um... Excuse me? But who're you?" Riko asked cautiously seeing the girl's ticked off expression. The rest of the boys on the other hand (minus Kuroko who is like a rock and Kagami) blushed at the sight of the cute girl in front of them.

"Where the hell is Ezra." She hissed narrowing hazel eyes further. This cased some of the boys to feel shivers go down their backs at the sight of her glare.

"I'm sorry?" Riko said not understanding. Nadeshiko just sighed and looked over. Quickly seeing Kuroko she stomped over to him and grabbed him by the jersey yanking him down to her height. Kuroko was surprised at three things at the moment.

1. This girl had a very strong vice grip

2. She was even shorter than him. She probably only came up to his chest

3. She noticed him right away again

"all right blue eyes where's Ezra." She hissed. Kuroko pointed to the direction of the bleachers and seeing her friend Nadeshiko released her grip on the jersey and jogged toward the unconscious boy checking on him.

"what the hell happened anyway?" She said turning to the rest of team. The rest of them shied away from her still a bit fearful of the glare she was producing.

"He got hit with a basketball pretty hard and it knocked him out. It was too late when we warned him." Tsuichida explained to the short girl.

Nadeshiko was about to say something when Kagami spoke and what came out of his mouth pissed her off immensely.

"Tch. If that guy can't handle it then he shouldn't have come here." He said arrogantly. Much to the dismay of the rest of the team.

Nadeshiko turned to the red head silently. Her eyes were narrowed down to slits.

"What was that asshole?" She hissed.

Kagami looked at her and repeated it again. "If he can't even handle a ball to the face then he's a weakling."

"Baka." Riko muttered facepalming at the boy's idiocy.

Nadeshiko said nothing until she noticed the ball in Kiyoshi's hands. "Give me the ball." She said. At this Kiyoshi gave it to her confused at what she was going to do. The rest watched with tension as she held it in her hands.

Finally Kagami got sick of the silence. "Not gonna talk back shorty?" With that he was about to turn but then an unknown force hit him in the face hard making him him fall to the floor. Groaning, Kagami opened his eyes. The right side of his face ached and his eyed finally rested on the basketball Nadeshiko had been holding. When he tried to get up he was met with the shocked faces of the rest of the team and the nurse who had just come their though she wasn't making a face. In fact she was pretty calm!

Kagami's eyes finally rested on Nadeshiko whose expression was hidden by her bangs. Her fist was raised and Kagami could see that her knuckles were turning red meaning that she had hit the ball. The others were shocked. She had punched the ball and Kagami so hard that the side of his face was swollen and bruised deep purple.

they all turned to the nurse who was checking on Ezra with a calm look on her face. _How is she so calm?! _they all screamed in their minds. Nadeshiko walked up to the red head and lifted her head.

Kagami let out an audible gulp. Nadeshiko's eyes were blazing with rage. She gripped Kagami by the jersey and with a show of strength flipped him and smacked him down the hard wood floor with a resounding CRACK!

Ezra had finally come to and say up with a groan. Looking at the nurse his face went blank. "I got hit with a ball." He stated. The nurse nodded "Harder than usual."

Ezra looked over and saw his best friend beating the crap out of Kagami. "I'm guessing he did it and Nana's beating the crap out of him for it."

the nurse shrugged "from what I saw he insulted you and that triggered her response to beat him up.

Everyone winced and gulped when Nadeshiko stood over Kagami with that fearsome look still on her face.

"I never care about what people think about me but say something like that again about Ezra and I promise you: I will bring you hell." She turned around back to Ezra and grabbed his bag nodding towards the door.

Riko apologized in Kagami's place. Ezra just smiled waving it off saying it happened every so often but that they really should check on Kagami as he was passed out on the floor.

The nurse stayed behind to check on the tiger and as soon as the two teens had left talk broke out among the players.

"Nurse Takamura?" Riko asked. "Do you know those two?"

The nurse let out a chuckle and nodded. "Kobayashi and Urabe? Oh yeah."

"Urabe?" Kuroko questioned materializing in front of the nurse scaring her.

calming down she replied. "Um... Yes. The boy is Kobayashi Ezra and I guess you've heard enough to know the boy is awful at sports." She chuckled at this. "He's in my office for most of gym class because he gets hit with a ball or falls on his face the most out of any student. It's gotten to the point that the teacher already has passes ready for him and I have supplies ready."

"And this Urabe-san is that girl that came in?" Riko asked and Takamura nodded. "Yup. Urabe Nadeshiko. The 'hellion of class A'. She's friends with Kobayashi and she's usually the one who takes him to my office during gym class. As you've seen though the girl's got monster strength... And a temper to go with it..." She muttered under her breath. The boys shuddered when they heard the nurse call Nadeshiko a hellion. If she had a nickname like that then she really was scary!

"Wait that kind of concerns me too though." Riko muttered as the nurse left and Kagami came to.

"What do you mean coach?" Furihata asked.

"she saw Kuroko." She pointed out and the rest just looked shellshocked.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" They all yelled (except Kuroko and Riko)

"Hold it! Even we have trouble seeing him and we're around him most of the time!" Hyuuga pointed out.

"maybe we should ask her how she did that?" Kiyoshi wondered out loud causing Hyuuga to gape at him.

"Are you nuts!? You saw what she did to Kagami! Nurse Takamura even called her the 'Hellion of class A'. That's asking for a death wish!"

"Not even Hyuuga has the 'balls' to approach the hellion." Izuki said holding a basket ball and then going to write the pun down.

"SHUT UP IZUKI!" Hyuuga yelled angrily.

"This could be good..." Riko pondered.

At this Kagami and Kuroko looked over at Riko confused. "Whaddya mean coach?"

Riko smiled and pounded her fist into her open hand. "Urabe-chan would make a great strength trainer!"

"..." Collective silence. "WHAT?!" The team cried out.

"Well think about it! Urabe-chan gave the ball so much force it wound up knocking Kagami out cold. Then she flipped him onto his back like he was a sack of rice!"

"Riko we're not following." Hyuuga spoke up after a moment of silence.

Riko sighed and explained again. "Look we already know that Kuroko's passes are already strong right?" They nodded. "Kagami is also the only one who can handle Ignite pass Kai, and Meteor pass because of the training he did with Alex-san." They nodded again.

"What if some of the others could gain the strength and the endurance to catch Kuroko's passes and what if Kuroko could strengthen his techniques even more?" Riko asked smirking when everyone on the team got a thinking look on their faces.

"Well improving our endurance and our strength would definitely help a lot." Kiyoshi though out loud.

Hyuuga sighed. "It would definitely make us more versatile in terms of working on the court that's for sure. Seriously though Riko what if Urabe-san says-"

"Then it's settled!" Riko interrupted. "Urabe-san is going to be our new strength trainer!" There was a golden background behind her showing the determination she had in making the 'Hellion of Class A' their trainer. The others just sweatdropped and sighed while the freshmen looked on confused at what was happening.

Kagami paled at the thought of being around the so-called hellion. "Why us..." he muttered.

Kuroko meanwhile turned to the gym doors where the duo had left. _Could she really make us stronger?_

Nadeshiko suddenly sneezed multiple times and Ezra gave her a tissue asking if she was coming down with something. Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel like someone was talking about her.

* * *

><p>At Yosen Akari had just gotten out of hockey practice and was currently walking to one of the music rooms to find Kagero. Unlike Seirin, Yosen didn't have a rule about clubs and so a lot of students usually went home. Kagero on the other hand usually stayed after for the fact that the music rooms were usually empty and were much more quiet than his own home and roomier. Akari usually knew where to find him by listening to the sound of a guitar strumming. Yosen didn't have a music club so the lanky second year usually had one of the rooms to himself for an hour. As Akari walked passed the gym she heard from the hallway what sounded like arguing. Paying no mind to it she kept walking until she heard an unfamiliar voice call out her given name. Confused, the auburn haired girl turned adjusting her glasses but frowned when she saw Himuro in front of her.<p>

"We meet again Akari." He said smiling pleasantly. Akari just gave a 'tch' and "Don't call me so closely" walking away but suddenly heard a yell. "WHY IS IT THAT HIMURO ALWAYS GETS THE CUTE GIRLS!?" Akari laughed a little turning to find Okamura yelling with comical tears running down his face. She called out to him.

"Hi Kenichi-nii!" At this the tears stopped and Okamura looked surprised. "Akari-chan?" Akari just laughed.

"Let me guess, troubles with the opposite sex again?" She joked. Okamura sniffed. "How mean Akari-chan..."

"Just get rid of the sideburns and you'll be fine!" she called out turning away. She heard someone make a remark about getting rid of his chin and she couldn't help but burst into laughter when she heard Okamura yell out "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF MY CHIN!?"

"You know the captain?" Crap Himuro was still near her.

Akari sighed. "Our moms are best friends so I grew up with him." Then she huffed when she noticed that the girls passing by them in the halls gave the boy next to her goo goo eyes and her glares. The glare she gave them back though withered them and they scurried away.

"Seriously these girls are so shallow. What have you got that Kenichi-nii doesn't." She wondered out loud.

Himuro looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

Akari looked at him annoyed. "No offense but when I look for a guy I look for someone who doesn't wear a mask. You consistently put a mask of kindness on when for all we know you could be a major asshole. At least Kenichi-nii doesn't hide and he's willing to say what's on his mind despite getting let down. You on the other hand... Your fake."

Himuro looked at the short girl with shock but it broke when a bored voice called out. "Muro-chiiin." It drawled. Both turned and Akari froze while Himuro just greeted Murasakibara.

"YOU AGAIN!?" She yelled out holding her hockey stick like a sword.

Murasakibara just looked at her bored. "You're that shorty that I wanted to crush earlier." He replied making her bristle.

"SHORTY?! YOU TRIED TO FRICKING CRUSH ME JUST BECAUSE OF MY FRIEND BUMPING INTO YOU!" She yelled out angrily and distrusting of the purple giant. She turned her back on them stomping towards the music rooms.

"Wait Aka-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT LIKE WE'RE FRIENDS YOU FAKE PRETTY BOY!" She cut him off.

"Muro-chin I'm hungry." Murasakibara muttered finishing his snacks. Himuro sighed but smiled scolding him. "Atsushi you know you can't laze during practice just because you want to eat. Coach Araki keeps yelling at you not to."

"I want sweets though." Murasakibara complained. "Where are you going anyway Muro-chin?" Fukui and a few other of the members of the team had been trying to motivate the purple titan to improve during practice but not even bribing him with sweets was working anymore. Himuro was about to reply but the sound of strumming and a male voice cut them off. Curious, Himuro wondered who it was considering the schoold didn't have a music club. Murasakibara on the other seemed to remember a voice that he had heard before that day. One that had been screaming profanities at him for fighting due to his cupcake falling to the ground and shoving a lollipop in his mouth because he had been so annoyed by the purple haired titan.

Murasakibara followed the noise with Himuro behind him. Opening the door to the second music room they found Akari in there sitting on a piano bench. She didn't notice them and the two males turned their attention to the male singing on a stool with a guitar in his hands. Strumming he began to sing again and Himuro realized with surprise that the song was in English. It sounded pleasant though as he and Murasakibara listened with interest.

_(Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil)_

_(A/N" OK I'm just going to say that if you do not know the song to look it up. It's a punk song but it's very good and I suggest looking up the acoustic version for it because that is what I am going by in the story for Kagero.)_

As Kagero finished strumming the last chords of the song he was startled by clapping and paled when he saw Murasakibara.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?!" he stammered pointing wildly at the giant who merely stepped closer.

"Do you have anymore lollipops Candy-chin?" Murasakibara asked childishly making Kagero turn as white as a sheet when he heard the nickname.

"Candy-chin?" Akari questioned and then her frown got deeper when she still saw Himuro. "Why the hell are you still showing up..." she muttered under her breath and Himuro looked at her smiling in mild amusement. Akari was an interesting one whether she knew it or not. Himuro was determined to get to know the only girl who practically found his mere presence to be an annoyance. He found it quite refreshing.

"Why am I Candy-chin?" Kagero muttered slowly meeting the eyes of the much taller male.

"You had lollipops in your bag and I want another one." Murasakibara said reaching for the bag when Akari whacked his hand with her stick and he glared at her.

"Don't take peoples' things without permission stupid." Akari muttered glowering at him. "Shorty-chin is really making me want to crush her right now. At this Akari blew up again. "I'M NOT THAT SHORT DAMMIT!"

Kagero just sighed grabbing a lollipop from his bag and shoved it into Murasakibara's mouth.

"There you got your candy now get out and go to practice or something." he said waving him and Himuro away in discomfort.

Surprisingly Murasakibara stood up and left the room with Himuro following behind him in confusion.

Himuro's confusion turned into great shock when Mursakibara went back into the gym and he began to work a bit harder in practice. He wasn't the only one in shock as the rest of the team began to wonder what had gotten into the lazy giant.

"I think we might have to have that guy visit the team tomorrow." Himuro said gaining confused looks from the team.

Kagero and Akari sneezed and wondered if they were getting sick. Akari them felt shivers down her spine. She gulped knowing the feeling. Someone was talking about her. She didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>The next day at Seirin felt normal as Nadeshiko walked to class but she couldn't help but feel like something was off today. She shook it off thinking it was because she wasn't walking with Ezra. The Hatian-Japanese boy had left his house earlier for an art club meeting. Walking into class a few people nodded at her in greeting. Those who had been in class with her last year knew how she acted so if they didn't bother her she didn't bother them. Sitting at her desk she noticed Ezra come in looking tired though it was only morning.<p>

"Ezra you ok?" She asked. The boy

"yeah but let's just say you might have a lot of of people trying to talk with you today." At the weird look on his friend's face he explained.

_flashback_

_Ezra was just about to leave the art room when a voice boomed._

_"OI Kobayashi!" Ezra turned to find the tall red-head that knocked him out walking toward him looking fierce. Ezra began to get nervous because of two things_

_1. This guy looked a like a tiger ready to tear him apart _

_2. The guy was one. Heck of a piece of eye-candy! _

_Ok so Ezra liked guys. It wasn't a big deal for him. Some of his relatives swung that way and the family was just fine with it. (A/N: I'll get to that explanation in late chapters)_

_"yes? Um..." Ezra asked trying to place a name _

_"Kagami Taiga." The red-head spoke._

_"Kobayashi Ezra. Now what is it?" He asked_

_"you have class with that scary chick from yesterday right?" Kagami asked. The coach had told him two things before class began: Find Urabe and persuade her to join and apologize to Kobayashi for the injury and insult._

_"If you're trying to get into a fight with Nana then I'm sorry but she will whoop your ass into next week hands down." Ezra said blankly turning to go to class._

_"The coach wants Urabe-san to help coach the basketball team." A monotone voice came out of nowhere startling both teens badly. Ezra turned to his left to find Kuroko next to him. _

_"C-can you at least say something!? How do you keep doing that?!" Ezra stammered but managed to calm himself down. "Listen I know Nana and she's probably not gonna want to do it. Especially not after yesterday." Ezra looked at Kagami and the red-head winced at the look._

_"uh...about that... Sorry about knocking you out and calling you a weakling. It was out of line."_

_Ezra smirked "Now how do I know that your team didn't force you to say that? And how do I know you're not just saying that 'cause your ego popped like a balloon?"_

_Kagami gulped. This guy was smirking and poking fun at him! He wanted to yell like he did with everyone else but couldn't find it in himself to do so. Maybe the guilt had finally settled in about knocking the guy out. He really hadn't done anything wrong. Ezra had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time._

_kagami was about to rebuke when Ezra just waved his hand smiled. "Doesn't really matter. I already said it was ok so no harm no foul." He began to walk away and began to feel eyes on him. Looking around he saw what looked like the entire basketball team hiding behind one of the classroom doors. Ezra just sweat dropped at the sight. Did they not realize how obvious they looked?_

_end of flashback _

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened." Ezra explained. Nana just looked at the board. "So they want me to help them?" She pondered.<p>

"More like the coach does after you beat Kagami-san up. Apparently she was really impressed." Ezra pointed out. " I honestly think you should though." At this Nadeshiko looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "The teachers are gonna find out eventually that you don't really do anything in the art club, 'cause you can't really draw Or do anything related to art, and there aren't any clubs that interest you so this might be the best thing." Ezra finished his explanation. Nana didn't talk the rest of class and he took this as her thinking about.

ezra had been right about the basketball team not giving up as several members had come to her during lunch and study period to persuade her into coming to the team. Each time though she refused. Finally the day ended and she was just about ready to go home and drop on her bed to sleep. However that thought quickly left when she was suddenly scooped up. She began to pound on the assailant's back and kicked earning a few painful grunts. Ezra just looked in shock and ran after them realizing the assailant was one of the members of the team. Nadeshiko had managed to get out of the grasp when she got picked up again. This time by a really tall guy who looked at her silently. No matter how many colorful threat she spewed he just stayed silent even when she began to punch and kick. When they finally got to the gym Ezra all but collapsed on the floor gasping for air. Nadeshiko looked at the rest of the basketball team miffed and was about to walk out the door when Riko greeted her. "Urabe-san! Now that you're here let's get down to business." She said looking down at the black haired girl with a mischievous smile.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "No matter how many times you aske me the answer is still going to stay the same: no."

Riko frowned but still tried."Oh come on! We could use some of that strength that you gave to train the team!" She spoke trying to plead with the tiny girl.

"And they're not gonna find strength training with a girl to be degrading to them?" Nadeshiko challenged. The guys would probably be miffed by that but they were trained by Riko on a daily basis so there were really no problems much to Nadeshiko's disappointment.

"Urabe-san." Kuroko suddenly materialized scaring Riko. "K-Kuroko!"

Nadeshiko merely rolled her eyes unfazed. "What is it blue eyes?"

suddenly Nigou padded up to them making Nadeshiko blush slightly at the sight of the adorable dog. If there was one thing she had weakness for it was dogs. They were just so adorable! Nadeshiko had to resist the urge to pet him. Nigou suddenly walked up to Kuroko who picked him up. Nadeshiko was subjected to the puppy eyes by both Kuroko and an actual puppy!

"Please help us?" Kuroko asked tilting his head a little. Nadeshiko's face turned pink at the look he was giving her. She began to cover her eyes. "Damimit I will not give into temptation! A girl like me does not give into temptation!" She yelled. (A/N: a cookie to anyone who knows who says the line and why)

Kuroko would not give in though and brought Nigou closer so that his nose touched her hand. Nadeshiko flinched slightly but still did not put her hands down. Finally though after a few more minutes of Kuroko's persistence, Nadeshiko finally gave in, much to Ezra's amusement at the whole spectacle.

"FINE! WILL YOU JUST STOP THAT ALREADY!?" She yelled then mumbled. "It should be a crime for a dog to do puppy eyes."

Riko gave a cheer. "All right! Meet n the gym after school for practice right after classes tomorrow! I'm going to get you to study the team and their plays!"

Nadeshiko could only drop her head in shame while Ezra awkwardly pat her head in reassurance. _Why me? _Nadeshiko thought

* * *

><p>At Yosen, Kagero had been having a decent morning except for avoiding Murasakibara. Everything the guy got into proximity of him he seemed to gravitate toward the poor brunette. Lunch time had finally come around and he was sitting with Akari the two talked about this and that while eating until they were spotted by Himuro and Murasakibara who was once again walking toward Kagero. Both of them got up running outside. Akari felt Kagero's pain. Every time Himuro was around he would begin to bug her with those winning smiles of hers until she had enough and snapped but he would just chuckle and stay.<p>

"What is with those guys?!" She yelled pacing back and forth in the music room they had taken refuge in. Kagero meanwhile was texting his band mates about practice. So far they had made a schedule that was flexible so that it didn't interfere with their schooling or in Kasamatsu's case training. Speaking of which his ringtone a shame came and Kagero was all too happy to have distraction from the purple titan.

"hey Yukio-senpai."

"Kagero ? What's the matter you sound tired"

"well yeah. Been running from a purple giant and I am terrified of being squished at the moment."

"Wait do you mean Mura-" Kasamatsu was cut off.

Then a new voice came onto the phone confusing Kagero

"Hey is this HK? How is it you have Kasamatsu's-cchi's number! I'm jealous! Lemme have it too please!."

kagero replied back after a moment of uncertainty and a weird look from Akari when the voice started whining.

"um... Sorry but who is this?"

Scuffling could be heard and the sound of Kasamatsu's hitting something and an ouch came on.

"Kagero? Sorry about that. My teammate got curious and decided to be nosy." He grit out."

"it's ok I guess Yukio-senpai. Wait that guy wouldn't happen to be that one guy you're always kicking is it?"

"unfortunately yeah." Kasamatsu was cut off again.

"you talk about me Kasamatsu-cchi?" The voice asked and Kagero chuckled a little after awkward silence.

"He does but but usually about how you tend to annoy him with your plans." Kagero tried not to laugh but Akari let out a snort.

"wah! Kasamatsu's-cchi no fair! That's mean! Oh I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kise Ryouta by the way. Who're you and how do you know Kasamatsu-cchi?"

kagero looked at Akari in confusion. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Akari shrugged. "I think it as something to do with a magazine."

"it's nice to speak with you too Kise. I'm Hasegawa Kagero and my friend is with me too." Kagero urged Akari to speak.

"um... Hi ... Suzushima Akari." She spoke awkwardly and both of them heard Kasamatsu yell at Kise again. The senior uttered a quick goodbye and hung up.

"well that was weird." Akari muttered. The bell rang and the two ran to class before they could be scolded for being late.

* * *

><p>after school Kagero was about to head to the music room when he was stopped by Himuro. The brunette gave gulp when he came face to face with the raven. Akari had gone to hockey practice so unfortunately there would be no one to be his barrier for when Murasakibara would inevitably come along too.<p>

"Himuro-san... What a pleasant surprise..." Uncertainty was clear in his voice.

"Kagero." He greeted.

"Uh actually we're not friends so please just stick with Hasegawa." Kagero spoke.

Himuro smiled. "Sorry my bad." The pretty male then noticed a lack of something or better yet a lack of an angry female with a hockey stick. "Where's Akari?"

Kagero gave him a blank look. "At hockey practice. Could you please not call her by her first name? She's made it clear that she doesn't like you at all." Kagero went to go. It Himuro stopped him again.

"Actually that's a good thing now that I think about it. I need you to come with me for a bit." With that Himuro brought Kagero to the gym where the basketball team looked up seeing the new face.

"Candy-chin." Murasakibara walked up to him and Kagero gave a small yelp taking a few steps back from tthe giant.

"Himuro who is this?" Coach Araki asked Himuro looking at the spectacle the two students were making. Kagero kept moving back in different spots on the court and Murasakibara kept following him like a dog..

"He's going to be our new manager." Himuro announced making Kagero stop in his tracks.

"H-hey hold it!" Kagero yelled jogging over to the point guard and the coach. "You can't say things like that without people's consent! I never agreed to anything!"

Himuro turned to the coach. "It's because of him that Atsushi came to practice yesterday and worked twice as hard." Himuro had noticed that Atsushi seemed drawn to the musical brunette like a magnet. When he had been asked to leave Murasakibara seemed to have gotten some incentive to work harder.

it was like this: Atsushi gets candy from Kagero+Kagero having sweets on his person and Atsushi being drawn to him= Atsushi working harder in practice for more of Kagero's sweets

Araki looked at Kagero and then at Himuro. Sighing she turned to Kagero. "Would you mind trying for a week? I know it's not your ideal circumstance but we do need to keep Murasakibara from being lazy during practice And if what Himuro is saying is true then we may need you. If you don't think you can keep doing it after a week though you can leave. none of us will hold it against you."

Looking at the coach Kagero sighed. "If I can't then can you please leave Akari and myself alone? We're kinda sick of you and Murasakibara following us."

Himuro smiled one of the cheerful smiles he gave. "Of course." Kagero knew the smile was fake. _No wonder Akari doesn't like him. Wonder why he keeps bothering her though._

* * *

><p>later that night the friends were talking on the phone.<p>

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Nana-chan and Kage are both managers for basketball now?" Takao asked eyes wide. Nadeshiko and Kagero both gave large sighs.

"More like forced." Nadeshiko replied laying on her bed. "That damn blue eyed guy and his puppy wouldn't stop looking at me with the puppy eyes. At least Kagero got a choice."

Kagero huffed. "Not really." He added

"Murasakibara won't stop following him when he sees him." Akari explained

"well you're both working with two members of the GoM so that's a given." TKao answered.

"GoM? Kazu what the heck are you talking about?" Ezra asked

"the Generation of Miracles. Remember when we went to middle school together and I had to play against Teiko?"

"wait that's when you came back pissed for a week!" Nadeshiko grumbled remembering he had acted like an ass and Takao gave an awkward chuckle and a "please don't kill me again Nana."

"so we're with members of this so called Generation of Miracles." Kagero added up. "What's so special about them though? All I can think is Murasakibara's height gives him an advantage for dunking."

"people apparently have trouble seeing Blue eyes but I can see him just fine."

"Well Kage's right about Murasakibara for one. He's like the ultimate offense 'cause if his height. Blue eyes is Kuroko Nana-chan and I think you can see him cause you're a lot more observant than most people. I go with a member too."

"Your Shin-chan right?" Akari said in a lovesick tone laughing and gaining a chuckle from everyone but Takao who pouted. "Haha very funny Ri."

"Relax Kazu we're not making fun of you." Ezra soothed. "You just talk about this guy a lot."

"well anyway Shin-chan can do long range three pointers and he literally never misses." Takao also muttered under his breath "His Oha Asa obsession can be a little concerning sometimes though."

Three certain people and a puppy sneezed that night but thought nothing of it.

a/n: well that concludes this chapter. I will get writing the next one soon. Sorry about this one being so late everybody.

Ja'ne- Kitsune to Tenshi-chan


End file.
